The Lesson
by jealousy jane
Summary: Percy needs to remind Michael of his purpose in Division. What better way than a new recruit, and she better not become another Nikita. If she does it's the end for them both. Dark Michael. No Nikita.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I will admit I have never watched a full episode of Nikita. I don't know why, I just haven't gotten around to it. Which is sad because I adore most of the actors. Oddly enough the only character I don't really care for is Nikita as a character, I don't hate her I just don't like her. Who else when the first saw Birkhoff was like "OMG Pyro! how did you get sucked into division? Use your badass fire power to bust out! Magneto would be so disappointed in you working for the homosapiens." I know I am an xmen nerd. And whoever else realized that Alex and Nathan make a cute couple because they had experience playing a couple in the young and the restless as coleen and JT is just as crazy as me. Anyway on with the story let me know what you think. Read Review Favorite.

"You wanted to see me Percy?" Though his tone gave away nothing, Percy knew him well enough that he could see the wariness in the younger mans every move. "Ah Michael, thank you for returning ahead of schedule. I'm sorry to cut your leave short but something came up that requires your attention." Resisting the urge to scoff at the obviously insincere apology Michael moved further into the operations room to stand next to Percy as his superior continued to look out at the recruits as they trained. "Anything for Division. You know that sir." Percy had heard those words on countless occasions from him, but over the past few years he could hear the conviction fading from his most trusted agents voice. "I am taking you off active duty until further notice Michael. This will be your primary focus."

Fists clenched at his sides Michael barely managed to keep the anger out of his voice, "Understood. If I may ask what is so important that it requires my undivided attention?" With a sigh Percy held out a manilla file foder out for Michael to take. "Not **what** Michael, **who**." Shock and fury flooded over him as he took the file, a recruit file. "Percy, I thought we agreed that I would no longer take on recruits after..." It had been three years since he had a recruit to train. Three years since Michael had been forced to cancel his most promising student for betraying Division to its enemies. "Nikita. Yes I remember. I have given you plenty of time, more than I would have given anybody else. But enough is enough. You are my best operative and I need you to pass on your skills to the next generation." Michael knew there was no arguing with the director so with a curt nod he turned to meet his new charge.

"Oh and Michael?" Pausing just before he exited operations Michael waited impatiently for whatever else Percy needed to say. "Second in command or not, if this recruit fails I will cancel you both." There was nothing he wanted more in that moment than to beat that pompous piece of shit's face into a bloddy pulp, instead taking a deep breath he acknowledged the older man with a grumbled, "yes sir" before stalking towards the holding cells. Agents and recruits alike stayed out of his path and at one time that kind of fear from his comrades would have saddened him. Now, all he felt was disappointment in the quality of agent they were creating if he could get under their skin with little effort.

Even after so long Michael knew the way to the recruit living quarters. Newer requits were always kept in a higher security room than the others. Some just didn't adjust as well as others, and a little extra precaution never hurt. Each room had a twin bed on a steel frame that has been welded to the froor, and a desk off to the side fashoined in the same manner. The only other piece of furniture that wasn't permanently attached to the concrete floor was a light weight chair, and until loyalty was proved there would be no luxuries such as radios or television. Bare necessities were taken very seriously, with nothing else to occupy their time those in charge believed recruits were more inclined to spend extra time training. Michael didn't agree. _Structure is what each and every one of them need_. All of them had been taken from their lives, no matter how fucked up they had been, and thrown into an organization that didn't officially exist. The past needed to be forgotten, but some had a harder time than others letting go of what was to embrace the new life Division had planned.

Coming to a stop just outside his recruits door Michael realized he hadn't bothered to look through the file he was given. Surprisingly there wasn't much in it, just a mug shot and one sheet of background. With a frown Michael read through the rather vague information, confused as to why with all the resources Division had at its disposal that this Alexandra "Alex" Winslow had no past before the age of 13. Michael decided he would just have to ask Birkhoff to do some extra digging for him after he introduced himself to the newbie. As expected Alex was still unconcious and while waiting for her to wake Michael allowed himself to think about somebody he swore would never again cross his mind. _Nikita_. She was his kryptonite, nobody had been able to get under his skin quite like her. Michael had been too emotionally involved, and he knew that he had overlooked so much because he didn't want to see the truth. Nobody makes it out of Division alive not even Nikita though she came dangerously close. _At least until I put a bullet in her brain_.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Alex shot upright in her bed obviously confused. Her blue eyes met his with suspicion and just a hint of fear. Michael had to admit that despite how dishevelled she was Alex was beautiful. He could tell she was trying to analyze both him and her situation before making a move. _Smart girl, be cautious but don't let anyone see you're scared_. "Evening Alex. It is Alex right? Never Alexandra?" He smirked slightly pulling her desk chair out to sit as she frowned. "Who are you? Where am I?" Alex could see the carefully restrained violence just under the surface of his calm facade. She had dealt with dangerous men her entire life, but none had scared her as much as this stranger in a suit had managed to in the mere seconds she has been in his presence.

"My name is Michael, I work for the government." He saw the immediate tensing of her muscles before she bolted from the bed towards the door. Without moving from his seat Michael grabbed hold of her arm before Alex could rush past him forcing it behind her back applying pressure to her wrist to keep her still. When she tried to stand Michael put more pressure on her wrist until Alex settled down whimpering lightly. "Stand and your wrist breaks." Whipping her head to face him Michael could see her anger and determination and was instantly reminded of Nikita. When Alex made no move to stand he released her and watched scowling as she scrambled back onto her bed. She had survival instincts, which was better than most of the recruits that come in. Alex knew when to retreat, and no matter how much it hurt her pride her life meant more to her. Looking at the man in front of her Alex was worried, she didn't know what he wanted from her. "You're not in prison anymore. You're not even in Michigan, but we're the only ones who know that." Michael watched as she cradled her wrist to her body not feeling the tiniest bit of guilt. She would learn how to deal with pain, or she wouldn't. Either way the discomfort she was feeling now would be nothing compared to what she would experience during her training. "The coroner ruled your death a suicide. We have decided to give you a second chance, but you have to earn it."

He was surprised that Alex seemed unaffected that as far as the rest of the world was concerned she was dead, instead she seemed resigned to the fact. "What do I gotta do?" Sneering at her appalling grammar skills Michael stood putting the chair back, " Learn. How not to sound a teen meth whore for starters. How to walk right. Talk right. Learn how to serve your country instead of yourself." Without so much as a glance her way Michael left Alex to come to terms with her new arrangement as he made his way to Birkhoff. Personal experience taught him, in order for Alex to be able to fully start over he has to break her down to the foundation. To do that he needed to know everything about her. Every weakness, every fear, everything. There would be no secrets between them, no kindness either. He wasn't here to hold her hand and tell her it's going to be ok. He was here to prepare her for what was to come.

"FAIL! You all fail. All of you get the hell out of my sight, pathetic bunch of ingrates." Michael couldn't stop the small smile from forming as he listened to his old friend bitching at recruits. "Birkhoff. Got a minute?" With an aggravated huff the computer genius turned toward the agent. "Ya Michael. What did you need?" Holding out the manilla envelope Michael watched his friends eyes widen in shock before reaching out to take it. "They gave you a new recruit? I thought you weren't a trainer anymore." With a warning glare Michael followed Birkhoff to his laptop. "The information in her file is inadequit. I need her entire history." Opening the file Birkhoff let out a whistle in appreciation. "Well isn't she a pretty one. Alex Winslow? Dude I'm the one who did the research on her. There's nothing else, I looked. It's like she appeared out of nowhere at 13." _Fuck. Looks like I'm going to have to do this the old fashoined way. _"Just keep looking ok. There has to be something. Let me know if you come across anything. I'll be in interrogation." _Time for lesson one Alex._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alrighty then here is chapter 2 to whoever is reading I hope it doesn't disappoint, it probably will but oh well. I know its been a while for this story and I dont really have an excuse. You know the drill read favorite review alert. Hell read my other stories if you want. _**

Interrogation was taught only in a basic sense to the newer agents. Michael was brought into Division when the superiors didn't fully trust the information from outside sources, instead it was common practice to coherce whatever information they wanted from the recruit themself. It was hard to think how much things had changed since he was a recruit. Once Birkhoff proved his loyalty Division had become much more technologically adept.

Preparations were made quickly all his tools were placed in interrogation room one upon Michael's request. While he hoped the girl would give him the information he wanted part of him knew this girl _Alex _wouldn't let anything be easy, but Michael was always up for a challenge. He was the best for a reason and if she refused to cooperate Alex would find out first hand what he was capable of.

"Answer my questions honestly Alex, and this will be over quickly. If you lie to me even once there will be consequences. And I can garantee whatever you try to hide from me I will find out eventually." With her wrists secured to the arms, her ankles to the legs of the chair, and wires attached to her temples Alex didn't look the least bit afraid. Even with the numerous scrapes and rapidly forming bruises that hadn't been there when Michael had left her in her room. He was guessing she didn't appreciate the guards tying her to a chair. Her expression may have been blank but Michael had enough experience reading peoples poker faces to know she was angry. Removing his jacket Michael noted how Alex's eyes went straight to his shoulder holster. _Always know where your enemy's weapons are. Very good Alex. _With his jacket draped across the back of his chair Michael took his seat across from Alex flipping her file open on the table. "Is your name Alexandra Winslow?" The steady beeping of her heart rate was the only sound as Michael waited for Alex to answer. "There is no need for you to make this harder than it has to be."

"Screw you." Sighing Michael stood crossing over to her side of the table. Grabbing hold of her right index finger he bent down to speak right in her ear, "Answer the question or I dislocate your finger." Clenching her jaw Alex ramained silent. With a rough yank her finger slid out of its joint with a loud pop followed by a small scream which broke her silence, proving that Michael was a man of his word. The beeping of her heart rate sped up in her pain, softly brushing her hair behind her ear Michael was convinced that she had enough incentive to give him answers. "Shhh shhh Alex. If you answer my questions I can make the pain stop." The only response he got was a nod, satisfied he moved back to his seat waiting for her answer. "Yes."

"How old are you?" With a snorted laugh Alex raised her gaze to meet his answering with a sarcastic, "Old enough." Smirking back at her Michael was surprised by her nerve. "In years." Narrowed eyes stared back at him for a moment before she answered, "19. How old are you?" Raising an eyebrow Michael ignored her question. "You see Alex the problem is we can't seem to find any evidence of you existing before 6 years ago. Why is that?" The beeping of her heart rate began to accelerate once again, this time not in pain but fear. She had hoped that whoever these people were they wouldn't try to dig up her past. "How should I know."

"Even crack whores have a past Alex. We just wanna know yours." Lunging towards him Alex only managed to scrape her chair forward a couple of measly centimeters. "I'm not a whore!" Amused by her reaction Michael made note of her dislike of the word for later use. "Where is your family?" Her blue eyes hardened as she remained silent for a moment. "Dead." _Well that makes things easier, if she's telling the truth._ Countless times recruits had lied in a not so misguided attempt to try and protect their family from Division. More often than not whatever family the recruit had left was too doped up to be a problem. Either way investigations had to be made, nothing could be linked back to them. Afterall they didn't officialy exist. "When did they die?" Staring back at her Michael saw a certain coldness in her expression that he had only ever seen on soldiers or senior agents. _Not good. She's been through more than most newbies, that's gonna make my job harder. _"Six Years."

"How did it happen?" Alex knew she had to lie, she couldn't tell these people who she was. Alexandra Udinov was dead along with her mother and father as far as the rest of the world was concerned. The man sitting in front of her, Michael, reminded her of the men from her homeland. The one's who used to keep her in cages too drugged to fight back. She could see it in his eyes that he was a man that would see her lies, and she had a dislocated finger to prove he had no problem using violence to persuade her. With a heart moniter it is more difficult to fool anyone let alone someone who no doubt didn't need the aide of the machine to tell him she wasn't being truthful.

Alex had been silent too long for his liking. Standing to retrieve one of his more favored methods of persuasion Michael resolved himself to the fact that in order to get the information they needed he would once again be required to let that part of him that he tried so desperately to keep caged inside, the part of him that enjoyed causing other's pain, out to play. There was a slight stutter in her heart rate when Michael turned back to face her scapel in hand.

His movements were unhurried as he made his way behind Alex, causing her to stiffen as she lost sight of him. A firm hand gripped her hair pulling her head to the left baring the tattoo behind her right ear. "We don't particularly like body modification here in division." Allowing the scapel to press just hard enough to draw blood Michael wondered how long she would last before breaking completely. "Perhaps if you answer my questions I will let you keep one."

When Alex refused to answer he tightened his grip and slowly set to work removing the ink stained skin from her neck. At first she was silent the only signs of pain was her white knuckled grip on the chair and her accelerated heart rate. That was until he was halfway done. A scream filled with more anger than pain echoed in the small room. Not bothering to pause in his work Michael continued on. "A crash. A car crash. In Vermont." _Good, we're making progress. _As soon as the tainted skin had been removed he released her with a shove placing the piece of flesh on the table in front of her.

Pressing his thumb into the open wound Michael felt a sort of sick satisfaction as Alex grit her teeth at the pain. "See now that wasn't so hard." She could see something had changed in the man, what she had only glimpsed under the surface. Whatever it was that was inside this Michael that had frightened her since their first meeting was in control right now. And as he roughly pushed her chin towards her chest setting to work on removing the butterfly from her upper back Alex let out a scream of fear. Just like she knew he would Michael saw through her lie or so she thought, and true to his word she would suffer the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 peoples. I've been busy moving, and my mom has been in and out of the hospital so I haven't had much time or inspiration for any of my stories. Sorry it took so long for this one. Let me know what you think. read favorite review. hell read my other stuff if you want. If you've got an idea or something you would like to read let me know and I can see what I can do. don't like my writing? that's ok tell me why and it will be a learning experience for me.**

Sitting before her were two pieces of flesh. Alex could feel the blood sticking to her back and neck as she stared ahead unblinking hiding in her own mind to escape the pain. Apart from the scream she released when Michael set to work on her second tattoo Alex had remained silent, determined not to allow him the satisfaction of making her beg. Placing the scapel back amongst his other tools Michael grabbed a towel wiping the bood from his hands as he considered his options. He had the answers he needed to satisfy Percy, but he couldn't bring himself to leave just yet. _She's keeping something from me. _

Most of the trainers didn't believe that torture was necessary to induct new recruits into division lifestyle, and as usual Michael disagreed. Showing a recruit first hand just what you are willing and able to do to get what you want develops a level of fear that is needed to keep them in line. Not to mention it allowed the trainer to test the recruits limits, push their boundaries until their weakness shows itself. It would serve Michael's purpose to exploit whatever fear she has hidden away. Not only to enforce the harsh reality that she had no control in this new life he was giving her, but also to strengthen her resistance to torture methods should she be captured by enemy factions.

For Birkhoff it had been guns, all they had to do when he had first arrived from prison was press a 9 mil to his temple and ask if he would rather work for Division or get a bullet to the brain. Amanda had cracked under psychological warfare, once she had finished her training it was only a week before she was promoted to head of their psychoanalysis department. Not even Percy was sure how she managed to persuade her predecessor to hang himself. Of course nothing could be proven, but Michael knew that the man she replaced had been in charge of her induction into Division.

Just as he was picking up the bamboo shoots the door opened and in walked Amanda. _Speak of the devil. _"Bamboo shoots? Really Michael, surely that poor girl just needs to be shown that all we want is to prepare her for the world that lies outside these walls, and give her the tools to remake herself into someone better." Alex had yet to acknowledge the new arrival proving just how far into her own subconcious she had hidden away, which was noted by both Michael and Amanda. "I'm not done with her yet Amanda you're just going to have to wait your turn." Despite the agressive tone, Amanda was unfazed as she moved forward to better assess the damage Michael had done during his short time alone with the girl. "She is a pretty one, Percy was right about that. He thinks he may have a use for her in a few upcoming missions, and he wants her cooperation with the least amount of physical persuasion possible."

Eyeing the two sections of skin sitting on the table Amanda gently lifted Alex's hair to better see the gaping holes Michael had left in their place. "Tsk tsk. Percy thinks it would be best for me to take over while you are briefed on her first mission. Don't worry Michael, I'll have her ready to start training by the time you get back." There was nothing he could do, he had to report to the briefing, those were his orders. No matter how much he hated having to do anything Amanda told him. Growling his protest Michael slammed the bamboo shoots back down before storming out of the room towards Percy's office._ Fucking psycho bitch._

Amanda took the vacant seat across from Alex ignoring Michael's little tantrum, focusing instead on the girl before her. Long ago Alex had learned to disappear behind walls she built in her own mind. She was vaguely aware of a new presence, but she was acutely aware of the exact moment Michael had left the room. Her defenses dropped slightly in relief in his absence. "I know you're in there Alex. It's safe to come out, I give you my word I only want to talk." Despite not wanting to trust whoever this woman was Alex couldn't help but do as she said in hopes that maybe just maybe she was telling the truth.

A slow blink was the only sign Amanda had that Alex had heard her. The pain made it difficult to focus, but Alex kept her face blank as she took in the strangely serene woman who was now sitting across from her. "My name is Amanda. I am here to help you adjust to your new life." There was something very unsettling about Amanda that Alex couldn't quite put her finger on. They sat in silence for a moment before a small smile appeared on Amanda's face. "I can understand your hesitation, especially considering your treatment thus far. What you need to understand is everyone here is just doing their job. The medical staff that ensured your easy detox. The gaurds that secured you to that chair. Even Michael, they were all just doing their job." Snorting in a very unlady like fashion Alex glared at Amanda before asking in disbelief, "It's his job to torture people for no good reason? What kind of fucked up place does that?"

The frown that quickly replaced the smile on Amanda's face showed her dislike of Alex's language. "This is a place for new beginings Alex, but you have to earn it. You will have to make sacrifices but I can assure you it is worth it in the end. Given the alternative I would think you would have no objections to being subject to some training if it meant you would get to live comfortably outside of your jail cell." Sighing Alex let her shoulders slump forward in defeat. "I'm already dead so I don't got much of a choice huh?"


End file.
